The British Patent Specification No. 1,367,441 (corresponding to Swedish Patent Specification No. 370 901.) teaches a silk screen printer of the kind that comprises a printing table in the form of a reciprocatingly oscillatory drum and a reciprocatingly movable stencil frame, movement of the frame being synchronized with movement of the drum, and the stencil frame includng a frame portion on which sheet gripping means are fixedly mounted, the frame portion being pivotable relative to the stencil frame at the end portion remote from the gripping means and the gripping means being movable on movement of the drum along a path which coincides with or is located parallel with a tangent to the drum, the end of the stencil frame at the gripping means being guided on movement of the drum along guide means which diverge from the path of the gripping means away from the drum.
It is recommended in a silk screen printer of this kind that the gripping means is fixedly mounted on a frame member of the frame chassis and that the frame and frame chassis are pivotally connected together at the part which faces away from the gripping means, and that the part of the frame located adjacent the gripping means extends along a guide rail which is directed so that the end of the frame part will continually move away from the frame chassis during the printing stage.
The present invention can be said to constitute a development of the silk screen printer described in the aforesaid British Patent Specification.